With the increasing emphasis on reducing energy costs and increasing efficiency, the ability to accurately monitor energy and power usage within a house or building is becoming ever more important. Knowing which devices are consuming the most energy in a particular circuit, as well as the times and conditions under which the consumption occurs may provide important information about how and where energy is being used and what types of improvements can be made. Monitoring energy and power usage and costs may provide building owners and/or occupants as well as factory operators a better understanding of how to adjust their usage to reduce both their costs and the load on the power system.